puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Kong Road to Unit Affiliation 5 Match Series
Cyber Kong Road to Unit Affiliation 5 Match Series is a five-match trail series Cyber Kong undertook in Dragon Gate from January 2013 through March 2013. Overview Cyber Kong was on his way to becoming a powerhouse threat the likes of which Dragon Gate had not seen since the reign of Magnitude Kishiwada. On May 6, 2012, Kong challenged CIMA for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. However, he performed so poorly that he was reprimanded by CIMA afterwards. His confidence having been completely shot, Kong grew weaker through the remainder of the year until MAD BLANKEY ultimately dismissed him from their unit on December 23 after a failed challenge for the Open The Twin Gate Championship with Naoki Tanisaki against Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki. He was further humiliated on the last Dragon Gate show of the year losing to Chihiro Tominaga in a match that would determine who the weakest wrestler of the year was. Going into 2013, Kong sought to align himself with a different unit as quickly as possible in the hopes of regaining his original form and to fend off the attacks of his former allies. This baffled the involving units he was auditioning placement in as they had no desire to team with him due to his past treachery and could not understand how they got roped into such a predicament in the first place. What's more, he would generally be the one to end up causing the loss for the team he was auditioning for. For a moment, Kong had hopes that he would find a home with the Jimmyz after they accepted him to be on their side in an eight-man tag team match against MAD BLANKEY. However, his eagerness got the best of him and was immediately put in his place. Immediately after the match with the Jimmyz on February 7, the Windows unit appealed to him to participate in a Captains Fall Six-Man Tag Team Match with them against -akatsuki- the following month. Furthermore, they showed legitimate interest in him being the unit centerpiece on house shows since Kenichiro Arai and K-ness were representing Dragon Gate in other promotions. However, after the match, Kong was still not officially considered a member of Windows. At first, the series was initially considered a failure as Kong was still not a member of any unit months later. He continued to languish on the undercard as a lone wolf and was seemingly forgotten about. On July 4, Kong joined in the middle of a confrontation between -akatsuki- and MAD BLANKEY as they were setting up a Unit Disbands Match despite MAD BLANKEY having a five against three advantage. Acknowledging his Road to Unit Affiliation become the Road to Nowhere, he requested membership in -akatsuki- to help even the odds. He went so far as to dogeza, or kneel directly on the ground, to YAMATO, who by then joined MAD BLANKEY. Kong would be allowed to join if he beat another MAD BLANKEY member, Uhaa Nation, in an arm wrestling match. Kong did so, with salt attack assistance from Tominaga. Then on July 6, he requested to Shingo Takagi to be a full fledged member of -akatsuki-, to which Takagi ultimately agreed. In the end, Kong did eventually get to join a unit in -akatsuki-, though not necessarily as a result of his trial series. What's more, the unit was forced to disband after losing a Losing Unit Disbands match and a short time later Kong rejoined MAD BLANKEY. Results Category:Trial Series